kavithaifandomcom_ta-20200215-history
கவிதைவிக்கி-ஓர் அறிமுகம்
' கவிதைவிக்கி-என்ன?ஏன்?எப்படி?' '--மறைமலை இலக்குவனார்' “கணினியின் துணையின்றிக் கற்பிக்கவும் இயலாது;கற்கவும் இயலாது” என்னும் உண்மையை 1997-இல் கலிபோர்னியா பல்கலைக்கழகத்தில் பணியாற்றச் சென்றபொழுதுதான் தெளிந்தேன் எனலாம்.அப்போதெல்லாம் சொல்கோப்பில் (MS-Word) தமிழில் கணியச்சு செய்தல் இயலாது.முரசு அஞ்சல் மென்பொருளின் துணையுடன் அச்சிட்டுப் படியெடுத்து ஒட்டுதல் (Copy & Paste) மட்டுமே இயலும்.1998-இல் தாயகம் திரும்பியதும் ஆலையில்லா ஊருக்கு இலுப்பைப்பூப் போன்று தமிழ்ப்பேராசிரியர்களிடையே இணையதளப் படைப்பாளியாக விளங்கினேன்.பிறநாட்டார் தமிழ்க்கவிதையை அறிந்துகொள்ளத் துணைநல்கும் வகையில் வாழும் தமிழ்க்கவிஞர்களின் கவிதைகளைத் தெரிவுசெய்து ஆங்கிலத்தில் மொழியாக்கம் செய்து அவரவர் பெயரிலேயே வலைப்பூக்கள்(blogs) ஆக்கியளித்தேன். தெக்கான் குரோனிக்கிள் என்னும் ஆங்கில நாளிதழ் இதனை வரவேற்றுப் பாராட்டியது.ஆயினும் இதனை வெளிநாட்டார் படித்த அளவு தமிழ்நாட்டினர் படித்ததாகக் கூறவியலாது. ஒவ்வொன்றாக நாற்பத்து மூன்று வலைப்பூக்கள் (பின்னிணைப்புக் காண்க) ஆக்கியளித்தபின்னர் வலைப்பெருமுற்றங்களில் (Web portal) இப் பணி தொடர்ந்தது. ibibo, associated content என்னும் இருவலைமுற்றங்களிலும் என் தமிழ்க்கவிதை மொழியாக்கப் பணி தொடர்ந்தது. இதன்பின்னர் மின்வெளியீடுகளில் ஈடுபாடு கொண்டேன்.Scribd, academia.edu என்னும் இரு தளங்களுக்கும் சென்றால் என் மின்வெளியீடுகளை இலவசமாகத் தரவிறக்கம் செய்து படிக்கலாம். தமிழ்க்கவிதையில் ஆழ்ந்த ஆர்வம் கொண்டு “வாழும் தமிழ்க்கவிஞர்கள்’என்னும் சொற்பொழிவுத்தொடரைச் சென்னை ஒய்.எம்.சி.ஏ.பட்டிமன்றத்தில் நிகழ்த்தி 125 கவிஞர்கள் பற்றிய ஆய்வுரைகளை வழங்கியபின்னர் கவிதைக்காக விக்கி தளம் தொடங்கும் எண்ணம் ஏற்பட்டது. விக்கி என்றால் என்ன?அதனை எவ்வாறு பயன்கொள்வது?என்னும் வினாக்கள் உங்கள் உள்ளத்தில் எழல் இயல்பே. “விக்கி என்னும் சொல் அவாய் (Hawai) மொழியில் வழங்கப்படும் விக்கிவிக்கி என்ற சொல்லின் சுருக்கம் ஆகும். இந்தச் சொல், செயல்களைத் துரிதப்படுத்த பயன்படுத்தப்படும் "விரைவு விரைவு" என்று பொருள் தரும் சொல் ஆகும். இந்த அவாய் மொழிச்சொல்லின் உண்மையான பலுக்கல் வீக்கிவீக்கி என்பதாகும். எனினும், தமிழுலகில் இவ்விணையத்தளங்கள் அறியப்பட்டபோது விக்கி 'என்ற ஒலிப்பே பயன்படுத்தப்பட்டதால் அதுவே நிலைத்தது. விக்கி மென்பொருளுக்கு ஓர் எடுத்துக்காட்டாக விக்கிப்பீடியா தளத்தை இயக்கும் மீடியாவிக்கியைக் குறிப்பிடலாம். விக்கி இணையதளங்களுக்கு எடுத்துக்காட்டு விக்கிப்பீடியா, விக்சனரி ஆகிய இணையதளங்களைக் குறிப்பிடலாம். இது போன்ற தளங்களைத் தவிர்த்து, விக்கி இணையதளங்கள் ஒரு நிறுவனத்தின் உட்பயன்பாட்டுக்கும் நிர்வாகத்துக்கும் தொடர்பாடலுக்கும் கூட உதவுகின்றன. 'விக்கி (wiki,/''விக்-கீ'') என்பது ஓர் இணையதளத்துக்கு வரும் பார்வையாளர்களே ஏனையோருடன் இணைந்து அத்தளத்தின் உள்ளடக்கத்தைத் திருத்தவோ, கூட்டவோ, குறைக்கவோ தக்க வகையில் அமைந்திருக்கும் ஒரு வலைச் செயலியைக் குறிக்கும். இந்த மாற்றங்கள் ஓர் இணைய உலாவியில் ஓர் எளிய குறியீட்டு மொழி அல்லது (WYSIWYG) தொகுப்பானின் உதவியுடனோ செய்யப்படுகிறது. செயல்பாட்டுக்கும் தொடர்பாடல்களுக்கும் எளிதாக இருப்பதால், விக்கிகள் கூட்டு எழுத்தாக்க முயற்சிகளுக்குச் சிறந்த கருவியாகத் திகழ்கின்றன. விக்கி என்ற சொல், இது போன்ற இணையத்தளங்களை இயக்க உதவும் விக்கி மென்பொருளையும்குறிக்கும். விக்கிவிக்கிவெப் என்ற மென்பொருள் தான் விக்கி முறையில் அமைந்த முதல் மென்பொருளாகும். விக்கிவிக்கிவெப் என்ற பெயரை வார்ட் கன்னிங்காம் என்பவர் முதன்முதலில் இட்டார்.” இவைபோன்ற எண்ணற்ற தகவல்களையும் தரவுகளையும் கூகுள் இணையதளத் தேடுபொறி மூலம் பெறலாம்.இந்தத் தகவல்தொழில்நுணுக்கச் செய்திகளை மறந்துவிட்டு எளியமுறையில் கூறுவதெனில் கவிதைவிக்கி என்னும் இணையதளம் தமிழ்க்கவிதைகளை உலகெங்கும் அறிமுகம் செய்யவும் கவிஞர்களைப் பற்றிய தகவல்கள்,அவர்தம் படைப்பாக்கங்கள்,நூல் வெளியீடுகள் ஆகியவற்றை இணையதளத்தின் மூலம் பரப்பவும் செயற்பட்டுவருகின்றது. என்னதான் நூலில் படித்தாலும் ஒரு கவிஞர் மேடையில் கவிதை வழங்கும்போது அதனைக் கேட்பது ஒரு தனிச்சுவைதான்.அவ் வகையில் கவிஞர்கள் கவிதைகளை வழங்குவதனைக் காணொளிப்பதிவு மூலம் வழங்குதல் இன்றியமையாதது.கவிஞர்களின் தமிழ் ஒலிப்பு,உடல்மொழி என்றழைக்கப்பெறும் மெய்ப்பாடு,தம் கவிதையில் எந்த இடத்தில் அழுத்தம் கொடுக்க விழைகிறார்கள் என்பது பற்றிய தெளிவு ஆகியவற்றைத் தெரிந்துகொள்ள வழிவகுக்கும் 193 'காணொளிநறுக்குகள் இதுவரை நம் கவிதைவிக்கியில் பதிவுசெய்யப்பெற்றுள்ளன.கவிஞர்கள் இணையதளத்தின் மூலம் உலகெங்கும் உலாவர இவை துணைநல்குகின்றன. இந்திய அரசியல் வரலாற்றில் மக்கள் போற்றிய தலைவராக விளங்கிய அப்துல் கலாம் அவர்கள் மறைவுற்ற துயர்மிக்க வேளையில் அவர்தம் திருமேனி நல்லடக்கம் செய்யப்பெற்ற அதே நேரத்தில் ('30/7/15 அன்று) கோவையில், ஓம்சக்தி ஆசிரியர் புலவர் சிதம்பரநாதன் அவர்களின் துணையுடன், புரந்தரதாசர் அரங்கத்தில் நடைபெற்ற கலாம் நினைவுக் கவியரங்கம், கவிதைவிக்கி வரலாற்றின் குறிப்பிடத்தக்க நிகழ்வாகும். அன்று காலையில் தொலைபேசியில் விடுத்த வேண்டுகோளை ஏற்று நண்பகல் குழுமிய நாற்பது கவிஞர்கள் கலாமுக்குப் பாமாலை சூட்டினர்.அக் கவிதைகள் அனைத்தும் காணொளிநறுக்குகளாகக் கவிதைவிக்கியில் பதிவுபெற்று உலகத்தமிழர்கள் அனைவராலும் பார்க்கப்பெற்றன.நூறுபேர் கூடிய அரங்கில் படிக்கப்பெற்ற கவிதைகள் உலகெங்கும் வாழும் பத்துக்கோடித் தமிழர்களும் விரும்பும்போது விரும்பிய இடத்திலிருந்துகொண்டு இணையத்தளத்தின் வழி இவற்றைக் கேட்கும்வகை செய்தது கவிதைவிக்கியின் மூலம்தான். அரசியல் சார்பும் திரைப்பட வெளிச்சமும் ஊடக விளம்பரமும் வாய்க்கப்பெறாத தமிழ்க்கவிஞர்களை உலகெங்கும் கொண்டுசெல்வதே கவிதைவிக்கியின் தலையாய குறிக்கோள் ஆகும். நாட்டுப்பற்று, சமயநல்லிணக்கம், உலகஒருமைப்பாட்டுணர்வு, மனிதநேயம், பெண்ணுரிமை, தன்னம்பிக்கை, குறிக்கோள் கருதும் வாழ்வு ஆகியவற்றைக் கருப்பொருளாகக் கொண்ட கவிதைகளை யார் இயற்றினாலும் அவற்றை வெளியிட ஆயத்தமாய் உள்ளோம்.கவியரங்குகளை நாங்களே பதிவுசெய்ய வேண்டுமென்பதில்லை.நீங்களே பதிவு செய்து ''எம்பி4 ''வடிவக் கோப்புகளாக அனுப்பலாம். நேரடியாகத் தரவு அனுப்புதற்குக் கவிதைவிக்கி தளத்திற்கு வந்து உங்கள் முகநூல் கணக்கைக் கொண்டு புகுபதிவு (Log in) செய்து உள்ளே நுழைந்து காணொளிநறுக்குகளுக்காக அமைந்துள்ள பொத்தானை அழுத்தி அதன்பின் வெளிப்படுத்தும் திறப்பு மூலம் பதிவுசெய்யலாம். உங்கள் கவிதைகளை சொல்கோப்புகளாகப் பதிவு செய்யலாம்.தளத்தின் வலது ஓரத்தில் காணப்படும் பங்களி (Contribute) என்னும் பொத்தானை அழுத்துங்கள். பக்கத்தைத் தணிக்கை செய்/ஒரு காணொளியைச் சேர்/ஓர் ஒளிப்படத்தைச் சேர்/ஒரு பக்கத்தைச் சேர் என்று பல திறப்புகளுக்கான வாயில்கள் காணப்படும்.உங்கள் விழைவைத் தெரிவு செய்து அவற்றுள் ஒன்றை அழுத்தி நீங்கள் உங்கள் காணொளியையோ ஒளிப்படத்தையோ சொல்கோப்பையோ இணைக்கலாம். நீங்கள் வழங்கும் தரவு மிகச் சிறப்பானதாகவே இருக்கும் என்பதில் ஐயமில்லை.எந்தத் தரவாவது தனிப்பட்டவரையோ தனிப்பட்ட பிரிவினரையோ புண்படுத்துவதாக அமையுமெனில் அதனை உடனே நீக்கிவிடும் முழு உரிமையும் கவிதைவிக்கிக்கு உண்டு. கவிதைக்காக நடத்தப்பெறும் கவிதை இதழ்களாகிய முல்லைச்சரம்,மீண்டும் கவிக்கொண்டல்,கவிதை உறவு ஆகியவை கவிதைவிக்கி ஆற்றும் பணிக்கு உறுதுணையாக விளங்கிவருகின்றன.கணினியில் பட்டறிவு மிக்க கவிஞர் ஏர்வாடியார் தமது கவிதை உறவு குழாத்தைச் சேர்ந்த கவிஞர்களின் கவிதை வாசிப்புகளை கவிதைவிக்கி மூலம் வலையேற்றியுள்ளார். முல்லைச்சரம் ஐம்பது ஆண்டுக்காலமாகக் கவிதைப்பணியாற்றி அண்மையில் பொன்விழாக் கண்டபொழுது கவிதைவிக்கி அவ் விழாவில் நிகழ்த்தப்பெற்ற கவிதைவாசிப்புகளை வலையேற்றியது.இதுபோன்றே பெரம்பூர் வேணு குணசேகரனின் எழில் கலைமன்றம்,மதுரைக் கவிஞர் இரா.இரவி ஒருங்கிணைத்து நடத்திவரும் மாமதுரைக் கவிஞர் பேரவை,கவிஞர் இளஞ்சேரலின் கவிதைவட்டம் ஆகிய இலக்கிய அமைப்புகளின் கவியரங்குகளை வலையேற்றிய கவிதைவிக்கி இப்போது எம்.ஓ.பி.வைணவ மகளிர் கல்லூரியில் பேராசிரியர்கள்,மாணவர்களின் கவிதைநிகழ்வுகளை வலைத்தளதில் பதிவேற்றுவதை பெருமிதம் மிக்க பணியாகக் கருதுகிறது.கணினியிலும் தமிழிலும் ஆர்வம் கொண்ட மாணாக்கர்கள் கவிதைவிக்கியை முழுமையும் பயன்படுத்தித் தங்கள் கவிதைகளை உலக அரங்கில் உலாவரச் செய்யவேண்டும் மாணாக்கர்களும் பேராசிரியர்களும் படைத்தளிக்கும் கவிதைகள் இளைஞர் உலகிலும் இலக்கிய ஆர்வலர்களிடையேயும் ஒரு புதிய மறுமலர்ச்சியை உருவாக்கும் என்பதில் ஐயமில்லை. பின்னிணைப்புகள்: 1) எடுத்துக்காட்டுக்கு நான் உருவாக்கியளித்த ஒரு சில வலைப்பூக்கள் http://amallathasan.blogspot.com/ , http://amuthabarathy.blogspot.com/ http://poetarivumathi.blogspot.com/ http://esmuthuswami.blogspot.com/ http://ilangkannan.blogspot.com/ http://erodetamilanban.blogspot.com/ http://kadavoormanimaran.blogspot.com/ http://kalaimathiyan.blogspot.com/ http://kcsarunachalam.blogspot.com/ http:// saamipazhaniappan.blogspot.com/ http://canthakkavimani.blogspot.com/ http://thaaraabaarathy.blogspot.com/ http://pichinikkaadu.blogspot.com/ http://poovaiamuthan.blogspot.com/ http://ponselvaganapathy.blogspot.com/ http://vezhavendhan.blogspot.com/ http://poetvairamuthu.blogspot.com/ http:/poetsoundarakailasam.blogspot.com/ http://poetsirpi.blogspot.com/ http://kcsarunachalam.blogspot.com/ http://poetthangappa.blogspot.com/ http://ponnadiyan.blogspot.com/ http://manivendhan.blogspot.com/ http://maasengkuttuvan.blogspot.com/ http://minnoor.blogspot.com/ http://poetvamusethuraman.blogspot.com/ 2) என் மின்புத்தகங்களைத் தரவிறக்கம் செய்தற்கான வலைமுற்றங்கள் : https://www.scribd.com/user/45538875/Maraimalai-Ilakkuvanar https://independent.academia.edu/MaraimalaiIlakkuvanar 3)என் வலைப்பூக்கள் பற்றிய மதிப்பீடு: Tamil professor uses blog to promote poetry LAKSHMI MADHUSUDAN, CHENNAI is a truly multi-cultural country, abounding with literary geniuses in almost all languages. But where some of them have had their works published and are known countrywide or even worldwide, there are some whose literary outpourings have never seen the light of day. This is especially so when poems and other literary works of one state is not read by another. It is for this very reason that Maraimalai Ilakkuvanar, a professor of Tamil opened his blog, www.ibibo.com and invited Tamil modern poets to send in their work. Maraimalai Ilakkuvanar is not your run-of-the-mill blogger. His blog is one with a purpose that combines his love of poetry and his expertise of the Tamil language. Ilakkuvanar was a professor of Tamil in the and was also working for a few years in , Department of Tamil. He was a visiting professor teaching Tamil in the of , . It was a couple of months ago that he hit upon the idea of launching a blog and asking poets to send in their contributions. “Very few people outside of Tamil Nadu are aware of the beauty of Tamil poetry and I wanted to use the Internet to bring poetry lovers from all over the world, to read and appreciate Tamil poems,” said Ilakkuvanar. He added that the response of his blog has been tremendous and he has been getting very positive feedback. “It is a chance for Tamil poets who either shun publicity or who don’t get the opportunity to publish their works to use this as a platform to display their poetic talents,” he said “The blog is useful because it informs not only Tamilians of the many talented poets of our state but also poetry lovers of other states. I have received a few good responses after some readers in the had read my poems,” said Sethuraman, a contributor to the blog. ' CHRONICLE- CHENNAI --14 MAY 2007.' 4) ‘கவிதை விக்கி’யின் வலைத்தள முகவரி: http://ta.kavithai.wikia.com/wiki/Kavithai_